


Trapped

by Estoir



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Henry Lau - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, SJ-M, SuJu-M, kpop, miniatura, nie napiszę nic więcej bo zdradzę fabułę, suju - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estoir/pseuds/Estoir
Summary: Henry'ego ktoś odwiedza, w czasie, gdy ten przechodzi ciężkie chwile w swoim życiu. Kim jest ta tajemnicza osoba? I jakie problemy ma Henry?





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst, choć króciutki, jest.. dość specyficzny. Ale bardzo go lubię i, na swój sposób, jestem z niego dumna. Trzeba jednak przeczytać go do samego końca, by pojąć istotę treści.  
>  Jeśli ktoś zna twórczość solową Henry'ego, to wyłapie niektóre wskazówki. Jeśli nie, podpowiedzi są na końcu tekstu.  
>  Miłego czytania, mam nadzieję!

– Znów to czuję, wiesz? Ten ból, ten strach, tę… samotność.  
– Ciii, już spokojnie, jestem tu, słyszysz? Jestem.  
Zapach cytrusów, ciepło otaczających ramion, szorstkość bawełnianego materiału na policzku, który czuję, gdy opieram się na twym ramieniu. Tak, jesteś tu. Mimowolnie się uśmiecham.  
– Dziś znów miałem ten sen – kontynuuję rozluźniając się powoli, gdy czuję twoją dłoń głaszczącą mnie po włosach.  
– O naszym pierwszym spotkaniu? – cichy śmiech. Głęboki, z nutką ironii, którą potrafisz wpleść zawsze i wszędzie.  
– Uhm – bezwiednie przechylam głowę, nadstawiając kark pod twoje palce. Ruch twojej ręki staje się bardziej leniwy, powolny, drażniący… Przechodzi mnie nikły dreszcz, który bez problemu wyczuwasz, ale na niego nie reagujesz.  
– Opowiedz mi o nim – szept. Tak cichy, a tak głośno brzmiący w mojej głowie.  
– Po co? Przecież znasz go na pamięć – pytam, choć i tak wiem, że kolejne godziny spędzę na rozpamiętywaniu każdej minuty tamtego dnia, każdej sekundy, którą spędziliśmy razem od tamtego czasu.  
– Opowiedz – ciepły oddech owiewa moje ucho, niemalże jak wiosenny wiatr trącający liście za oknem. Ciekawe czy nadal tak samo szeleszczą jak kiedyś?  
– Obserwowałeś mnie – szepczę równie cicho, mimo, że nikt nas teraz nie usłyszy. – Już od dawna. Wiedziałem o tym.  
– Ale nie przeszkadzało ci to, prawda? – skóra twoich palców jest tak delikatna, gdy błądzi po moim karku. Tak samo delikatna jak moja.  
– Nie, wiesz, że nie. Lubiłem, gdy na mnie patrzyłeś. Czułem się… potrzebny, chciany. Byłem…  
– Wyjątkowy – dokańczasz. Zawsze trudno było mi w to uwierzyć i miałem problemy, by powiedzieć to na głos. Teraz też nie potrafię. – Powiedz to. Jesteś wyjątkowy.  
– Jestem… wyjątkowy – jęczę. Twoje palce. Tak dobrze komponujące się z moimi, tak pasujące, wędrują teraz w górę i w dół po moich plecach, wywołując nikłe iskierki. Znów to się dzieje. Znów nie mogę zapanować nad reakcją mojego ciała, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Znasz każdą moją słabość. I wykorzystujesz ją z gracją wirtuoza grającego na swym ulubionym instrumencie.  
– Mów dalej – ciepłe powietrze przenika przez moją bawełnianą koszulkę. Gorąco.  
– Przyszedłeś wtedy, do mnie, do pokoju – mój głos drży. Czyżby z tych emocji, które mnie ogarniają? – Byłem smutny, bo przegrałem konkurs… Tak niewiele mi wtedy brakowało… – urywam. Wspomnienie wciąż jest bolesne mimo upływu czasu. Delikatnie mnie przytulasz. Trzęsę się, lecz nie z zimna.  
– Jesteś najlepszy, wiesz o tym. Zawsze byłeś – twardy ton głosu, nie znający sprzeciwu. Uwielbiam go. I uwielbiam ten błysk w oczach, który się pojawia, gdy nim mówisz. To ta cecha, której ci zazdroszczę, bo mi jej brakuje.  
– Nie… – zaczynam, lecz trudno mi dokończyć. Znów te palce, ciekawskie, cudowne palce błądzące po moim ciele. Wędrujące niestrudzenie, pokonujące przeszkody, jakim są ubrania. – Nie jestem… – wciąż próbuję coś powiedzieć, jednak swoim działaniem skutecznie zamykasz moje usta. Gryzę własną dłoń, by nie jęczeć głośno.  
– Udowodnię ci, że jesteś wart wszystkiego, co najlepsze – kolejne ciche słowa, tak palące kojącym bólem. Największa sprzeczność, jaka istnieje, i którą wywołać potrafisz tylko ty. Uśmiecham się kiwając przyzwalająco głową. Ufam ci, tak jak wtedy, gdy usłyszałem po raz pierwszy te słowa, tylko…  
– Nie zostawisz mnie, prawda? – wystraszony unoszę głowę, by spojrzeć w twoją twarz. W ciemne oczy okolone kręconymi blond włosami. Nie chcę powtórki, przypomnienia, nie chcę znów…  
– Ciii… Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Zawsze jestem przy tobie, nawet kiedy tak nie myślisz – ciepły, uroczy uśmiech, tak uspokajający, tak… Wyginam się w twoją stronę, w kierunku twoich rąk.  
– Błagam… – nie zniosę już dłużej tej tortury, tak bardzo chcę ciebie, całego. Twoje dłonie pobudzają, prowokują, krocząc po najintymniejszych zakamarkach mojego ciała.  
– Tak piękny, tak czysty, tak… niewinny – kolejny powiew oddechu drażni moją nadwrażliwą skórę. Zaciskam palce na pościeli, gdy twoje powoli wyznaczają właściwy rytm. W górę i w dół, w górę i w dół. Moja klatka piersiowa unosi się dwukrotnie szybciej, chcąc doprowadzić odpowiednią ilość tlenu do płuc.  
– Szybciej.. – proszę, łamiąc się w zaskakująco krótkim czasie. Uśmiechasz się, zadowolony, choć bez ironicznej satysfakcji. Ty po prostu wiesz…  
– Tęskniłeś, prawda? Ja za tobą też – uwielbiam słuchać takich słów. Zwłaszcza, w takich chwilach jak ta, gdy doprowadzasz moją krew do wrzenia. Unoszę biodra w odpowiedzi na ruch twojej dłoni. Ciche skrzypienie metalowej ramy łóżka, dodaje temu wszystkiemu lekkiej pikanterii. Moja ręka żyje własnym życiem, gdy puszczam kołdrę i schodzę nią niżej. Brakuje tylko jednego, tylko…  
– Tak niecierpliwy, tak spragniony… – rozumiesz moją niemą prośbę bezbłędnie. Odchylam głowę, w gardle tłumiąc głośny jęk i zagryzając do bólu wargi. Piekąca rozkosz wypełnia mnie całego, gdy wciąż mogę czuć ten cudowny dotyk. Góra i dół. Spływające krople potu. Gorąc. Wybuchająca czerwona mgła pod powiekami, gdy słyszę twój krzyk…  
– Kocham cię, Mochi* – ..i słowa, które są wszystkim.

***

– Kod niebieski u pacjenta numer 1-4-3. Powtarzam, kod niebieski u pacjenta numer 1-4-3**.  
– Zrozumiałam.  
Kobieta w białym uniformie powoli odłożyła słuchawkę i sięgnęła po leżącą na biurku teczkę, z przypiętym do niej zdjęciem młodego mężczyzny o ciemnych oczach i kręconych blond włosach. Widniał na niej napis: _Henry Lau – zaburzenie dysocjacyjne tożsamości.***_

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł opowiadania _Trapped_ nawiązuje do piosenki, z którą Henry debiutował jako solista. Nie chodzi o treść samego utworu, ale o nawiązanie do niego samego. A po lekturze wiecie już, że ma też jeszcze inne znaczenie.  
>  * Mochi - jest to pseudonim Henry'ego.  
>  ** 1-4-3 - kod, który podaje pielęgniarka, to również tytuł jednej z piosenek Henry'ego. Sytuacja analogiczna do _Trapped_.  
>  *** zaburzenie dysocjacyjne tożsamości – to inaczej rozdwojenie jaźni, mówiąc potocznie. [Tutaj](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zaburzenie_dysocjacyjne_to%C5%BCsamo%C5%9Bci) możecie więcej poczytać na ten temat.


End file.
